Wildfire
by Silver-IronScript
Summary: Ok so, this will be for the animated Justice League series. Enjoy! What if Firestorm was in the series? Not only in it, but was one of the founder members of the Justice League? Well, you came to the right story! Read to see Ronnie Raymond and Professor Martin Stein and their adventures. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**/When Stein is talking, it will be italicized and in regular quotes. Also, when Firestorm talkes, it will be bolded since he speaks in a dual voice. Enjoy!/**

 **Ronnie's POV**

I am sitting in my living room watching some TV and eating some ice cream. The screen suddenly turns black and then some breaking news appear. I blink as the reporter continues to talk about what is happening in Metropolis.

"Hey Prof! We got some work to do," I say as I stand up.

"What is it Ronald," Professor Stein ask as he walks in and sees the news. "Oh. That type of work."

"Yeah. We better hurry to Metropolis," I say as I run into the kitchen and I put my ice cream into the freezer.

"I know that Ronald," Stein says as I reenter the living room.

"Let's do this Doc!"

We fist bump as a light surrounds us. Once it dies down, I look in the mirror and smile.

 **"Alright! Firestorm is to the rescue!"**

 _"Ronald, we need to go,"_ Stein says as I look to my left to see his floating head.

 **"I know. So how do we get to Metropolis,"** I ask as I phase into the ground.

 _"Oh Ronald,"_ Stein says as he sighs.

 **"Oh yeah! The heat is on,"** I say shoot into the air after making sure that I was far enough away from my home, so that no one knows where Firestorm lives.

 _"You're heading the wrong way Ronald,"_ Stein says as I stop flying.

 **"I knew that,"** I say as I start flying in the correct direction.

I look up into the night sky as the moon shines brightly.

 **"Man, wouldn't it be so cool if we could go into space?"**

 _"A different day Ronald."_

 **"Yeah true. We got some work to do."**

I continue to fly at full speed towards Metropolis. Suddenly, images flash through my mind and I falter as I stop flying.

 **"Gah! Yo Prof! Did you see that,"** I ask him

 _"Looks like someone needs our help before we go and help Metropolis."_

 **"Yeah. Let's go,"** I say as I start to head towards the place the person is at. **"Let's just hope we are on time."**

I fly through the mountains as we get closer to where the distress call came from. I soon see a black plane get shot at by another ship. The black one loses a wing and starts to fall.

 **"Well, looks like we found them,"** I say as I fly towards the plane.

I dodge a shot as the other ship starts shooting at me.

 **"Alright fine. Be some marshmallows,"** I say as I turn the ship into marshmallows.

I frown as a white human shape thing start to fall where the ship was.

 **"Welp. That's not human at all,"** I say.

"I got the plane. Go after the other ones that are trying to shoot at us," a voice says.

 **"Alright. Whatever you say,"** I say as I turn my head to look at the voice.

I look at the Green Lantern in shock and awe as he uses his ring to save the black plane.

 **"Oh my gosh Prof! I'm fighting with Green Lantern,"** I say as I smile.

 _"Ronald. The evil planes. Remember,"_ Stein says.

 **"I know I know. But this is exciting! We've never teamed up with other heroes before,"** I say as I glance at the floating head.

 _"Yes. And if you don't destroy the ship in front of us, then this 'team up' will end quickly,"_ Stein says as I look at the ship in front of us.

A hawk-like figure appears and I look up to see Hawkgirl coming towards the ship. She cries out as she swings her mace at the ship. She hits it as it starts heading towards the ground. I look at her in awe as she turns and looks at me.

"You better watch out. Because I won't be there to save you," she tells me.

 **"Oh uh, ok! Thanks for the save,"** I call out as she goes back to destroying more ships.

Hawkgirl then flies over towards Green Lanter and a green flying person. I go and join them.

"Sorry that I'm late. Ran into some trouble on the way here," Green Lantern says.

 **"You weren't late,"** I say as they look at me. **"You came at the right time. Now then, defeat bad, uh, whatever they are, and talk later,"** I ask.

"Sounds like a plan," Hawkgirl says as she flies off to defeat more of the ships.

 **"Alright cool,"** I say as I head off to turn some more ships into marshmallows.

 _"Ronald, why marshmallows,"_ Stein ask me as I turn my third ship into marshmallows.

 **"Why not? Plus, I'm hungry for some marshmallows,"** I say as I grab one and eat it. **"Mmmmm. Tasty."**

We continue to fight. I look over at Hawkgirl to see her get hit. I am about to go and help her, when another woman lands in front of her. The ship starts to shoot at them and the woman with a tiara then makes the blast shoot back at the ship. It starts to fall to them and Green Lantern protects them in a green bubble. I turn and blast a ship that was going to hit Green Lantern into marshmallows. The marshmallows hit Green Lantern as he makes the green bubble disappear around the women.

"Why am I being attacked by marshmallows," Green Lantern ask.

 **"Sorry! My bad,"** I shout out as I phase through a ship and then turn it into marshmallows.

"Not your fault. Thanks for the save," Green Lantern says.

 **"No problem! Glad that I could help!"**

"Whose the new guys," Green Lantern ask Superman.

"Don't know. We can ask who they are after the fight is done," Superman says as he throws a ship at another one.


	2. Chapter 2

**/When Stein is talking, it will be italicized and in regular quotes. Also, when Firestorm talks, it will be bolded since he speaks in a dual voice. Enjoy!/**

 **Ronnie's POV**

Soon enough, we finish destroying all of the ships. I land on the ledge where the Batwing is as a gust of wind blows by me.

"Hey Batman you dropped this," the Flash says as I notice that he is holding the missing wing to the Batwing. "Wow, where have you been all my life," the Flash says as he spots the woman with the tiara.

"Themyscira," she says as Flash looks at her confused.

"The home of the Amazons. I thought it was a myth," Hawkgirl says.

"I promise you it is al real as the ground we are standing on. I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira," she says.

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming," Flash says as Green Lantern elbows him.

"And you are," Green Lantern says as he looks at me.

 **"Oh yeah! The name is Firestorm. I'm the first, and only, Nuclear Hero. It's nice to finally meet all of you,"** I tell them as I smile.

"Why does it sound like you are two people," Batman ask me.

 **"Doesn't matter. So what were those white beings that were trying to** **kill us,** **"** I ask.

J'onn J'onzz then introduces himself and explains how he knows the Invaders. After he is done explaining, I raise my hand.

"We aren't in school Firestorm. Just speak," Batman says.

 **"Oh. Sorry. Anyways, should we explain our powers to each other since we will be working together?"**

"I'm pretty sure mine is easy. I'm super fast," Flash says.

"I don't have any," Batman states bluntly.

Everyone else explains their powers and its now my turn.

 **"Alright then. So, all of my senses are heightened. I have nucleokinesis, nuclear pryokinesis. I can also manipulate matter, which is basically me turning one thing into another,"** I say as I pick up a rock and turn it into vanilla ice cream. **"I can fly and I can make myself phase through stuff."**

 _"Don't forget that we change an object's density Ronald,"_ I hear Stein says.

 **"Oh yea, and change things density too. Yeah, that's it."**

"Wow," Flash says as he blinks. "Who knew that a Nuclear Hero would be able to do all of that."

 **"Yeah, I'm sorry if I sound overpowering."**

"Don't be. So, what's the plan," Green Lantern ask.

"We split up and stop them," Batman says.

"Alright. Dibs on the Amazon," Flash says as Diana looks at him confused.

(MINI TIME SKIP)

 **/Forgot to mention, but Ronnie and Stein can communicate telepathically in their head. When Ronnie talks, with will be italicized and bold. That's it, now back to the story!/**

I fly next to Green Lanter as the Flash runs below us.

"You are no fun," Flash tells Green Lanter.

"We got a job to do," Green Lantern says as we continue to get closer to our destination.

 **"Hey, can I call you GL,"** I ask Green Lanter.

"Go for it," he says.

 **"Alright thanks."**

 _"Ronald focus,"_ Stein says

 ** _"I know. But I'm working with other heroes! It's a dream come true,"_ **I think back to Stein.

 _"You can be in awe after we stop them."_

 **"Yeah yeah I will,"** I mutter as we land.

"What are you talking about," Flash ask me.

 **"Oh nothing. Talking to myself,"** I say as he shrugs his shoulders. **"So uh, what's the plan?"**

"Who needs a plan? We just go down there and beat them," Flash says as he zooms away.

 **"Isn't that still a plan,"** I ask GL.

"That idiot. Come on Firestorm. Let's make sure he doesn't get himself killed," GL says as he follows the Flash.

 **"Right. Good idea,"** I say as I fly after him.

We soon reach Flash to see him stuck in something.

"I'll free Flash. Watch our backs Firestorm," GL tells me.

 **"Got it!"**

"Thanks," Flash says as I get to work.

 _ **"Alright Prof. You got my back, right?"**_

 _"Of course Ronald. We got one to the left,"_ Stein says as I turn to see one of the aliens there.

 **"Eat this you evil alien,"** I say as I make a rocket launcher. **"FIRE!"**

I shoot the rocket at the alien and it hits it in the face. The smoke clears and I frown to see that nothing happened.

 **"Alright then, you want to be all tough?! I'll show you what I can do,"** I say as I shoot the rocket at the ground.

I smile as the alien loses one of its legs. I then shoot it in the head and it starts to fall.

 **"DAR SHE BLOWS,"** I say as it falls on another one and they explode. **"Wow. Didn't think that would happen."**

"Look out," I hear Flash shout as I get hit by a laser.

 **"Ow! How dare you hit me,"** I say as I shoot three rockets at the alien. **"Taste my furry!"**

 _"Ronald. There is another one behind us. Also one is trying to get to Flash and Green Lantern."_

 **"Thanks Prof,"** I say as I fly over and hit the one that is about to attack GL and Flash in the face.

"Nice punch," Flash says as I look at them.

 **"Thanks. Been working out at the gym,"** I say. **"So, regroup and think of a plan?"**

"Great idea. Let's go," GL says as he flies in a direction.

Flash and I follow him. We soon reach a safe distance away from the aliens.

"Change of plans. J'onn and Diana need us," GL says.

 **"So, I guess we are going on a rescue mission,"** I say as they look at me. **"What? Usually when people are called back from a mission its because they need to** resuce **others. I watch a lot of** hero **movies."**


End file.
